finalfantasyfandomcom_vi-20200216-history
Overdrive (Final Fantasy X)
Overdrive là phiên bản Limit Break của Final Fantasy X đã xuất hiện trong các game trước. Overdrive là những đòn tấn công mạnh mẽ có thể sử dụng khi thanh Overdrive của một nhân vật đầy. Mỗi nhân vật có kiểu Overdrive của mình đặc trưng cho kĩ năng cá nhân của họ. Người chơi có thể chọn chế độ làm đầy thanh Overdrive, sau khi một nhân vật đã đạt điều kiện để học được "chế độ" đó, vd. một nhân vật hay gây sát thương cho kẻ thù sẽ học được "Warrior" còn một nhân vật hay hồi máu cho đồng đội sẽ học được "Healer". Số lượng hành động mà một nhân vật phải thực hiện để học được chế độ Overdrive mới, là khác nhau với mỗi nhân vật. Chế độ Overdrive :Main article: Chế độ Overdrive Overdrive của các nhân vật Tidus Overdrive của Tidus gọi là Swordplay. Swordplay có thể gây ra lượng sát thương cực lớn cho một hay nhiều đối thủ, tùy vào đòn thế sử dụng. Khi người chơi chọn Swordplay, một thanh điều khiển xuất hiện cùng giới hạn thời gian, một con chạy và một vùng màu trắng nhỏ xuất hiện trên thanh điều khiển. Người chơi phải nhấn khi con chạy đi qua vùng trắng trước khi hết thời gian để tăng sức mạnh cho chiêu Overdrive. Việc này sẽ khó hơn khi các chiêu swordplay mạnh hơn được sử dụng. Tidus học Overdrive mới bằng cách sử dụng liên tục các chiêu cũ. Anh có tổng cộng 4 chiêu thức Overdrive có thể học. Yuna Overdrive của Yuna được gọi là Grand Summon, cho phép Yuna triệu tập bất kì Aeon nào cô đã lấy được với đầy thanh Overdrive. Khi Aeon đã dùng thanh hết Overdrive, thanh Overdrive của Aeon trở lại như trước đó. Có nghĩa là có khả năng thực hiện 2 lần tấn công Overdrive nếu thanh Overdrive của Aeon đã đầy sẵn trước khi Grand Summon. Wakka Overdrive của Wakka được gọi là Slots, gần giống với kĩ năng slot của Setzer trong Final Fantasy VI và Slots Limit Break của Cait Sith. Người chơi phải dừng các biểu tượng như khi chơi các máy slot machine. Wakka có thể học Overdrive mới bằng cách giành chiến thắng ở các giải Blitzball. Sau khi chiến thắng và giành giải thưởng, Wakka sẽ tự động học được Overdrive mới (không cần phải có Wakka trong đội). Anh có tổng cộng 4 Overdrive. Lulu Overdrive của Lulu gọi là Fury. Nó cho phép Lulu thực hiện các phiên bản khác nhau của cùng một loại phép, nhưng không bị giới hạn bởi các "quy định" làm phép thông thường: Each single attack is weaker than a normal spell, it can be used even when silenced; the spells bypass Reflect and Shell and they don't consume MP. Players must rotate the right analog stick after choosing the spell to cast, and for each successful rotation the counter goes up by one, indicating how many times the spell will be cast. How big a rotation is, is based on Lulu's magic stat and how many successful rotations the player has already made, meaning that a successful rotation might be 720 degrees on the analog stick. Lulu's Overdrive is limited to the spells she has currently learned, meaning that it isn't possible to cast Thundaga as an Overdrive until Lulu actually learns Thundaga. In addition, the Fury is limited to Black Magic spells only. Kimahri Ronso Overdrive của Kimahri gọi là Ronso Rage. Bằng cách dùng kĩ năng Lancet lên các kẻ thù nhất định, Kimahri có thể học được các kĩ năng đặc biệt từ chúng, sau đó ông có thể dùng chúng làm overdrive. Có thể dùng Scan để kiểm tra xem Kimahri có học được hay không. Kimahri có tổng cộng 12 Overdrive. If Kimahri learns a new Overdrive using Lancet, his Overdrive meter automatically refills. Auron Overdrive của Auron gọi là Bushido. When the player chooses which overdrive to use, they must then input the button sequence to that Overdrive before the timer runs out. Auron has a total of four Overdrives. One is available from the beginning, while the remaining three must be learned by collecting Jecht Spheres (there are a total of 10 Jecht Spheres). Rikku Overdrive của Rikku gọi là Mix. Rikku có thể kết hợp 2 item trong kho vật dụng với nhau để tạo nên một item được dùng ngay lập tức trong Overdrive. Item đó có thể là hồi máu, gây sát thương hay thay đổi trạng thái. Though the possible outcomes may seem endless, many different mixes have the exact same effect, even though different items were chosen for the mix. Seymour Guado Overdrive của Seymour gọi là Requiem, chỉ có thể sử dụng trong lần duy nhất Seymour chiến đấu trong nhóm chống lại hóa thân thứ 2 của Sinspawn Gui trong Chiến dịch Mi'ihen. Nó đủ mạnh dể overkill tất cả 4 phần của Sinspawn Gui (mặc dù phần cơ thể có thể cần tấn công trước). The animation for Requiem also doubles for the animation of the Use item Dark Matter. Overdrive của Aeon Valefor Valefor is the only Aeon usable by the player that has two Overdrives, Energy Ray and Energy Blast. Both deal non-elemental magic damage to all opponents. Energy Blast is learned by talking to a dog in Besaid. Ifrit Overdrive của Ifrit là Hellfire có thể gây ra sát thương thuộc tính Fire cho tất cả kẻ địch trong trận đánh. Ixion Overdrive của Ixion là Thor's Hammer có thể gây ra sát thương thuộc tínhLightning lên toàn bộ kẻ thù trong trận đấu. Shiva Shiva's Overdrive is Diamond Dust, and deals Ice-elemental damage to all opponents. Bahamut Bahamut's Overdrive is Mega Flare, and deals non-elemental magic damage to all opponents. It automatically has the power to break the 9999 damage limit. Yojimbo Yojimbo has no Overdrive, but four Special Abilities. However, a full Overdrive Gauge slightly increases his chances of unleashing Zanmato, a one-hit kill similar to Odin's Zantetsuken. Zanmato move also works on bosses, as well as the Dark Aeons in the International version. Anima Anima's Overdrive is Oblivion, and deals major non-elemental magic damage to all opponents. Oblivion was upgraded for the International and PAL versions of Final Fantasy X, dealing 16 hits instead of one. Note: if the player have the game set to short summon sequence, Oblivion will only hit once. However, it doesn't do any less damage because it has the ability to break the 99,999 damage limit. It is the only attack in the game that can. Magus Sisters The Magus Sisters' Overdrive is Delta Attack, and deals non-elemental magic damage to all opponents. All three sisters' Overdrive Gauges must be filled in order to use Delta Attack. It was also upgraded for the INT/PAL versions, now dealing six attacks instead of just one. The Delta Attack was originally used by the Magus Sisters in Final Fantasy IV. Boss Overdrives Whenever an Aeon is fought as an enemy, they have the ability to activate their Overdrive as listed above. Some other bosses have Overdrives as well. Braska's Final Aeon Braska's Final Aeon has two different Overdrives, Triumphant Grasp, which does heavy physical damage to a single character and inflicts Zombie, and a second Overdrive, used when the Aeon is weakened, Ultimate Jecht Shot, which inflicts massive damage to the entire party, upwards of five thousand each. Sin Sin has an Overdrive Gauge during the final battle to get inside it. Sin's Overdrive is Giga-Graviton. This Overdrive serves as a kind of time limit for the battle, as it results in an instant Game Over. Thể_loại:Final Fantasy X Thể_loại:Overdrives